


where did you learn how to do that?

by bad_detective



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No P5R spoilers, No beta reader, Oneshot, i haven't actually finished p5r, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_detective/pseuds/bad_detective
Summary: kasumi stared at the pc futaba had presented to her, "it has red LEDs, but I can change them if you don't like it!" the orange-haired girl scratched her neck in embarrassment
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	where did you learn how to do that?

"futaba?" kasumi knocked futabas door, waiting for a reply. "one sec!" kasumi could hear futabas chair spinning around, a small giggle escaped from her lips. "okay you can come in" the door made a small creek as it opened. "only because you're my girlfriend" even though the way to her bed was only 1 meter, most likely shorter, futaba grabbed the taller ones hand. 

"so, uh, well, I sorta just, like, built a pc for you" kasumi stared at the pc futaba had presented to her, "it has red LEDs, but I can change them if you don't like it!" the orange-haired girl scratched her neck in embarrassment. "But I already have a pc?" "yeah but it crashes _all_ the time" kasumi nodded her head, and picked the pc up, "you need help?" "nah" futaba couldn't help but admire how physically strong she was, even if they were both mostly mentally weak. 

Futaba hated walking in the streets, it almost felt like someone was staring at her. she felt embarrassed, maybe she should just go back home. "futa?" "what is it? is the pc too heavy for you?" "no, but you look nervous" "yeah, so?" kasumi held futabas hand tight. "don't drop the pc, it took a really long time to convince boss to get the parts for me" "it'll be fine futa" kasumi did care about what other people thought, but definitely not as much as futaba did.

"your apartment is emptier than the last time I was here" "really?" "hm" kasumi set down the pc case gently, making sure not to disturb the parts in it. after a while futaba managed to get her new computer set up. "can we watch a movie together?" "of course we can, I'll get something to eat" futaba booted up netflix, while kasumi microwaved popcorn. the two minutes felt like forever, she dumped the popcorn into a bowl.

futaba found many blankets, more than she herself owned. the soft texture rubbed against her hand. they were all muted colours, grays, browns, creams. "wait, there's no room to sit" "floor" kasumi just nodded her head, not questioning the fact that the floor was futabas first suggestion. 

futaba leaned on kasumi, dozing off "I love you sumi" "I love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually haven't finished p5r, so uh no spoilers pls. I'm only up to futabas palace in p5r and i finished og p5 btw. 
> 
> I needed something to write while i recover from being hit in the head by a kayak.
> 
> also big hc that futaba can build a pc, and uhh cute wlw fluff yay.


End file.
